Penance
by paynesgrey
Summary: Kurt wasn't going to accept Finn so easily. He had a lesson to teach him. Kurt x Finn. ONESHOT.


Penance

Finn Hudson had a lot to make up for if he was going to be accepted into their little 'group'. The others were coming around, but saving Arty from the football team and helping Rachel against her usual hazing could only go so far. Kurt, on the other hand, wasn't going to forgive Finn so easily for all the things he endured. On numerous occasions, the stupid jughead had thrown him into the garbage bin around his other football goons. He even admitted to throwing eggs at his house too. You just didn't forgive someone such things so easily.

Arms crossed, Kurt Hummel looked down at Finn smugly. He considered himself slightly lucky. In a way, he was going to snag the football quarterback. Of course, it was emotional blackmail, and never in a million years would anyone believe him that Finn Hudson would willingly submit to him. Kurt lifted his hand and delicately slid his hair out of his face across his forehead, and he scoffed at Finn. The poor guy looked up at him pleadingly.

"Are you sure there isn't another way? I could pay you…"

Finn cringed as Kurt reached down and grabbed a scant chunk of his hair and pulled. "Don't insult me. I'm not a whore." Kurt looked intently at Finn's expression, looking for any shift from the power of his words. Finn still looked scared. Kurt smiled maliciously. He sighed languidly and said, "It was your idea."

"I think you misunderstood," Finn said with a weak grimace. Kurt let go of his hair, but only lightly stroked the softness before returning his hand to his side. Finn was a jerk, but he was _delicious_. That couldn't be denied. Finn babbled some more, "I was just asking how it felt to…" Finn looked exasperated. "I only wanted to try to be your friend." He swallowed hard. "I never meant to proposition you."

"Too late," Kurt said gleefully, and Finn's eyes bulged as Kurt started to undo his pants. They were nice pants too: new Armani. Though, Kurt didn't care at this point if they got a little dirty. It would be worth it. The thought made him smirk.

"Wait," Finn threw up his hands in surrender, and his face paled. Now the boy knew Kurt was serious. "This can never ever get out. _Never_."

Kurt's small smile turned into a Cheshire grin. He bent down and lightly whispered in Finn's ear, making the poor guy shudder. "It'll be our dirty little secret." He arched up and met Finn's eyes, engaging in their seriousness. To Kurt this was just revenge with a little bonus satisfaction. To Finn, this was karma. He knew it as well as Kurt did.

Kurt's pants fell to the floor, and Finn watched them smoothly drop around his ankles. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Kurt moved closer. He laughed a little when Finn said a short prayer. Finn scooted his knees closer, and a thrill went up Kurt's spine when the quarterback put his hands around his hips. He watched him intently, and when his mouth began to open, Kurt released a deep breath and felt Finn's hands move nervously over the elastic of his briefs.

Before he could dip inside him, Kurt put his hand on Finn's head, and the boy froze. "Stop," he said.

Finn's eyes went wide, and cautiously, he looked up to meet his eyes.

Kurt smiled at him, feeling less malicious and more relieved. "You passed," he said. He never saw Finn look more relieved. "Get up."

Quickly, Finn jumped up from the degrading position and almost towered over him. He gave him a grateful look, yet he seemed confused.

Kurt sighed. "You were going to do it. That's enough for me." He gave the other boy an intense look. "I'm not a bully."

"But…?" Finn was relieved, yet clearly worried. He really wanted Kurt to accept him despite all he'd done. Did he think this would really make up for it? Did he think Kurt would really be so uncouth to force him to service him?

"You asked me… what it was like to be with another guy," Kurt said, bending down and pulling up his pants. He stepped forward, looked up and stood millimeters from Finn's face. The other boy froze, but didn't shy away. Kurt looked at his lips longingly, but he leaned back slightly, trying not to impose any more. "It's not like that. It's about love, just like any other couple." Finn nodded and Kurt rolled his eyes lightly. "I get that you were just trying to be my friend."

Finn was silent momentarily, and before Kurt could leave, Finn said, "I'm sorry." Kurt turned around and saw his apologetic expression. "I really am, for everything."

Kurt put his hands on his hips and snorted. "I know." He lifted his chin and added, "Just get us to Nationals, and we're forgiven."

Finn cracked a genuine smile. He nodded and said, "No sweat, Hummel."

And when Kurt turned to leave, he suddenly felt a lightness overcome him. Maybe he didn't have to worry about the football team in the morning anymore. He at least knew he could count on Finn Hudson. He'd never have that chance again though, to have the most popular guy in school – _the most handsome_, on his knees in front of him, waiting and ready.

Though, Kurt could try, but he'd rather just have Finn as a fellow Glee club classmate, and maybe someday, they could even be friends.

END


End file.
